


Watching Clouds and Birds

by Kaysin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysin/pseuds/Kaysin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disastrous 'Rescue' Sasuke mission, Shikamaru and Neji find they have a couple of things in common, and a friendship forms. When the life of a shinobi gets tough, sometimes you need to take a moment to just watch the clouds and birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, before later parts of Naruto was released, including a ...certain chapter. However, as it's set before the time skip, it still fits into the canon universe. I recently got a lovely review over on fanfiction.net, which made me think to put this up on here.

Shikamaru moved the piece forward, then leaned back on his elbows, eyes returning once more to the sky. "Checkmate," he said, almost as an afterthought.

There was the sound of crunching, then a 'huh', and Shikamaru sighed. Chouji was a fine friend, and an excellent ninja, but he couldn't play a good game of Shougi if his next meal depended on it.

In fact, he doubted if anyone could, except for Asuma, but the Jounin was out on an S-ranked mission. Ino squawked too much when she lost, Naruto and Kiba could barely keep still for the first move and it just wasn't Sakura or Hinata's thing. Shino was smart, but his intelligence didn't necessarily translate to strategy games, and to be honest Shikamaru didn't feel up to asking him. Sasuke might have been an option, if he wasn't a) a jerk, and b) absent from Konoha. Shikamaru knew better than to even mention him, especially with Naruto around.

Slowly, his eyes flicked from the clouds to the grounds they were in. It was strangely peaceful, the Rookie Nine minus one just hanging out after training most of the day. It was rare these days for them to all be together, and Shikamaru had the feeling it was going to just get rarer from here.

"Another game?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head.

"I need a challenge," he muttered. His friend shrugged, not offended, and opening another packet. He offered it to Shikamaru, who took one with a small smile.

There was a noise from the bottom end of the fields, before Naruto's unmistakable voice yelled out, "Fuzzy-brows!"

"Naruto! It is good to see you once more! Sakura-chan, you are also here!"

Shikamaru frowned. Great, another noisy person. Rock Lee was gesturing at Sakura, saying something in a loud voice that sounded suspiciously like 'glad to see you enjoying your springtime of youth'. He decided not to ask.

Behind Lee were his two teammates. Tenten waved at Hinata and then Ino, seeming comfortable with the younger shinobi. Neji was doing a good job of pretending he wasn't there. Shikamaru wondered how his teammates had persuaded him to actually socialise with anyone, let alone those he considered weaker.

Or maybe not, at least not four of them. All five who had set out on that ill-fated rescue attempt appreciated the others' talents more. Shikamaru watched as Neji nodded, first to Naruto who waved manically, then to Kiba.

"Shika," Chouji started, drawing his attention. "Neji's good at strategy, right? He worked out your plan when we were in Jirobo's trap. And he's said to be a genius."

He considered that. Normally talking to someone arrogant like the Hyuuga was too troublesome, but Shikamaru really wanted a good game of Shougi. He probably didn't even know how to play. Still, there was nothing to lose.

"Neji." He didn't bother to raise his voice, but Neji obviously picked it out over the sounds of the others. His head turned, pinning Shikamaru with those eerie white eyes. "Want a game?"

He didn't blink as Neji held his gaze, letting the other see there was no trick involved. He just wanted a game. No hint of his feelings showed on his face, and Shikamaru was about to give up and turn away when the other nodded slightly, walking over to them. Both ignoring the startled stares from the others, Shikamaru set the board up as Neji sat down.

\---

A little distance away, Ino, Sakura and Tenten watched with something akin to fascination. "I don't get it," muttered Sakura.

"Well, they were together on the…you know. I think Neji was impressed with Shikamaru's leadership skills. And he does like playing Shougi occasionally."

"Yeah, and Shikamaru's been dying for a new opponent. He knows everyone else's patterns."

"Yeah, okay, but…" Sakura trailed off, watching as they both moved the counters, neither looking up nor speaking. Shikamaru had his legs loosely crossed, elbows resting on his knees as he slouched, while Neji knelt, back straight and posture perfect. The contrast between the two couldn't have been more obvious. "…I don't get it."

Privately, Ino and Tenten agreed.

\---

Twenty minutes into the game, and neither had yet to look up. By then the novelty had worn off and attention had focused elsewhere. Shikamaru rested his chin on his laced fingers and studied the board. He watched Neji's hand moved, eyes taking in the layout, before allowing a small, satisfied smile. He moved a piece, and waited.

Neji reached out to counter, before stopping. Frowning slightly, he looked at the board again, obviously just realising something. For the first time in the game, Shikamaru looked up. He took on those intense eyes, that slight frown, the narrow line of his mouth, all showing his concentration and frustration. But he also took in the relaxed shoulders and loose hands. Whether he realised it or not, Neji was having fun, or at least as much fun as the stoic Hyuuga could have.

Then Neji managed to do something impressive. He surprised Shikamaru.

"I forfeit."

"Huh?" Shikamaru blinked at him.

The other looked into his eyes, calm. "I forfeit," he repeated patiently.

"Why?"

An eyebrow rose, scornful. His mouth twisted mockingly. "Because I cannot win, obviously."

Shikamaru's eyes dropped to the board. He was right; he couldn't win, but still…

"You couldn't win from the start," Shikamaru pointed out. It was boasting, or arrogance. It was a simple statement of fact.

Instead of getting indignant, like he'd half expected, Neji inclined his head forward. "Perhaps not. But there was a chance. Now, you have trapped me. In less than five moves, no matter what I do, you will check me. So I forfeit."

Shikamaru looked down at the board again, bemused. It was such a strange thing to do. Not really surrendering, but recognising that there was nothing he could do, and cutting his losses. Predicting his opponents move and knowing when to fall back. Naruto would have called it cowardice. Giving up. But it was smart. It was safe. It was…

…what Shikamaru would have done.

…Huh.

Shikamaru looked up at a movement, and saw Neji beginning to rise. He frowned. "Wait." Neji looked at him, and Shikamaru floundered for a second, wondering why he said it. Then he realised.

The game had been entertaining. Challenging. Shikamaru hadn't had time to look at the clouds, or think about his last mission, or think up ways to avoid his mum's lecture for not cleaning his bedroom. "Another game?"

Neji stared at him, appraising. It was unnerving really. Those opaque eyes could see down to his soul, stripping him of all defenses. He remembered him in the preliminaries, ripping Hinata to shreds with just his words. Watching her body language, finding her every weakness and using it to end the match without even a blow. And if Naruto hadn't been there, he might have succeeded.

Still, Shikamaru met his eyes with his own half-lidded, bored. Not really caring if he stayed or went. No expectations, no pressure. From the side there was a yell, and Neji looked over to see Lee brawling with Naruto, Tenten giggling with the girls. A contemptuous look flashed in his eyes. And, really, who else could he sit with? Hinata? That almost made Shikamaru laugh.

Then Shikamaru blinked, startled to see Chouji sitting with Kiba, both watching the two idiots going head to head. When had he left?

Neji sat back down. "Very well". Shikamaru turned his attention off Chouji and onto his opponent.

Maybe this time he could check Neji before the other had time to forfeit.

\---

They were in their third game when they were forcibly stopped. As usual for Konoha, the only warning was a couple of drops before the sky opened up and everyone in the field was soaked.

Due to his habit of endlessly watching the sky, Shikamaru usually knew when it was about to rain. So now he stared blankly upwards at the dark sky, wondering just when so many clouds had gathered. How long had they been playing?

Whoever was still in the grounds began squealing or yelling, starting to rush to the nearest covering. Neji also stood up, and Shikamaru felt a twinge of regret. In the last game, he'd been forced to concentrate his mind, hands forming a circle with the fingertips touching, a move that had got him through the third Chuunin exam. Only Asuma had made him do that in a Shougi game before.

"Want to continue at my house?" It was out before he could consider it, but as long as they could avoid his mother it wasn't too bad an idea. The look Neji threw him seemed to disagree.

"We will lose the placements of the pieces," he pointed out.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'll remember them."

Neji seemed to think about it, each second getting them more and more wet, while Shikamaru put away the game. Finally he nodded. "I do not have to be back yet."

"Come on." Shikamaru turned and starting walking without checking to see if Neji followed. He'd already agreed, and if he didn't, then he didn't. He also didn't bother walking quicker than normal – they were already wet.

When they reached his house, slipping off their shoes, Shikamaru was relieved to find out his mum had gone to a friend's house, and his dad had left for a mission before breakfast this morning. He wasn't sure why this relieved him, if only to avoid his mother's nagging and questioning why a member of one of Konoha's greatest clans was in their kitchen dripping water on the tiles.

Water. Right. He left the room, heading to the bathroom and grabbing two towels before heading back. Neji hadn't moved from just inside the door, looking around cautiously. Shikamaru noticed his unease but didn't mention it, instead throwing him one of the towels.

"Make yourself at home." He knew he wouldn't, but at least the invitation to relax was there. To be honest, Shikamaru didn't blame him. He'd probably be just as wary in the Hyuuga estate. Well, maybe not quite as wary, but Neji seemed to be a natural worrier to him.

He decided to let him get his bearings by himself, putting the Shougi board and pieces next to the fire to dry it. It was only a cheap set, after all. He headed to his bedroom to grab his spare, and was relieved to see that Neji had actually ventured further into the room when he came down. The Hyuuga was looking at some photographs with interest, but when Shikamaru entered the room he turned away and stepped back a step.

Ignoring him, he set up the board on the kitchen table. "Want something to eat?" Neji grunted. Deciding to take that as a yes, Shikamaru snatched some bottles of water, fruit and a couple of crisps he kept handy for Chouji. He threw them all on the kitchen table and began setting the pieces up to how they were before without looking up.

Shikamaru was grimly amused to note it was like taming the Nara's wild deer. You have to pretend you don't notice them, moving smoothly and carefully and making no noises. By the time everything was set up Neji had drank some of the water and was studying an apple dubiously.

Reaching for some crisps, Shikamaru said, "Your move."

A couple of minutes later, his eyes drifted to the Hyuuga's hair. The towel was resting over his shoulders so the hair dripped onto it instead of his back, but that didn't do anything to dry it. Shikamaru's own towel was wrapped around his hair turban style. He knew he looked like a girl, but it was better than catching a cold and Neji hadn't said anything.

"Your hair will take an age to dry."

Neji paused slightly, hand lifting a pierce, before continuing the movement. "That doesn't matter."

"It'll dry strange." Okay, now Shikamaru looked and sounded like a girl. By the small smirk on Neji's face, it was obvious he thought so too. Fortunately, he still didn't say anything.

"It always dries straight."

Shikamaru blinked, then smiled slowly. He couldn't wait to see Ino's face when he told her Neji had nicer hair than her without doing anything while she must spend a good hour a day, at least. She'll blow a fuse.

The silence continued with the game, broken only by the constant patter of rain on the windows. He knew his mum wouldn't return until the downpour was over, if then. She was impossible to shut up when she got going. He'd been relieved to enter the Academy so she couldn't drag him along with her any more.

For some reason, all girls seemed to chatter a lot. Even the skilled kunoichi like Temari and Tenten talked too much. Speaking of Tenten, that reminded him of something he wanted to know.

"It's strange Tenten didn't wait for you."

Neji looked up, the expression on his face telling Shikamaru exactly what he felt was strange. Huh, if he could read him so well, Neji must have dropped his guard. That was…pleasing to know.

"Why?"

Was Neji really this dense? Maybe he just didn't understand social etiquette. "Because she's your girlfriend." Did Neji not grasp the concept?

A choking sound drew his attention up. Apparently his opponent had been taking a drink when Shikamaru had said that, and forgotten how to swallow. Neji took a couple of deep breaths before glaring at Shikamaru, clearly deciding to blame him. "What?"

"She's your girlfriend?" For some reason, Shikamaru was immensely satisfied at making Neji lose his composure. Of course, that stuck-up, stoic façade annoyed Shikamaru, but not enough to actually care. If Neji wanted to be an arrogant snob that was his choice. Why should he care if he actually looked human once in a while?

"What the hell makes you think Tenten is my girlfriend?!" Oh, that's right. Shikamaru had forgotten. Neji had three states of mind: superior, impassive and angry. He remembered him losing it, running at Hinata with the intention to kill. Coming at Naruto with everything he had because he dared to not give up like a good boy.

He didn't think Neji had quite reached that level of anger yet, but who knew? Just in case, Shikamaru decided to try and calm him down. He liked his chakra paths were they were, thank you very much. "So she isn't?"

"No!"

"Ah."

The glare burning a hole in him clearly stated Neji wanted a better explanation. Shikamaru was too busy working out this new puzzle to comply.

Ino had clearly said once that Neji was off-limits. Chouji had wondered why every girl was after Sasuke. She'd mentioned that some girls liked Neji too, but weren't allowed to go for him. He was someone else's.

At the time Shikamaru had thought that meant Tenten, but if they weren't going out? Of course, Tenten could have easily stated her claim without actually telling Neji, but just in case…

"Lee?"

The glare faltered, turning confused. "What about Lee?"

"Are you going out with him?"

Oh look, the glare was back and much, much stronger. "No!"

So it was Tenten then. The puzzle solved, Shikamaru turned back to the game. Neji, however, didn't seem quite as willing to let it go.

"Why would you suggest that I was…with Lee?" There was definite revulsion there. Personally, Shikamaru didn't blame him. Those eyebrows and hairstyle really didn't suit him.

It was troublesome to answer questions, but Neji hadn't made a move and Shikamaru had a feeling he'd have to give him what he wanted if they were going to finish the game. Honestly, he was like a women in that respect. "There's rivalry between you two. You're on the same team. You speak to him." Apart from Tenten, he was the only one Neji did speak to. It wasn't that great a leap.

"The same goes for Naruto and Sasuke!"

"Exactly."

Neji opened his mouth, frowned, and closed it. He seemed to consider that comment for a few moments before shaking his head sharply. Shikamaru smirked. Some people were so clueless.

Neji seemed to dismiss that topic, holding onto the original one like Akamaru to a bone. "But we are both male!"

Shikamaru looked at him blankly.

Neji glared at him pointedly.

The silence stretched.

"And?"

Neji blinked. "Men…do not-"

"Why not?" Shikamaru knew he had interrupted, but this was too good to pass out on. Surely the great genius of the Hyuuga wasn't this stupid? This oblivious? Just how sheltered was he?

That was the question, Shikamaru realised. How sheltered was Neji? Shikamaru had been giving the humiliating, never-ever-again sex talk by his dad and the threats that were his mum's version of a sex ed years ago. Had anyone ever done that for Neji? Without parents, with only a strict, distant uncle and an eccentric sensei, Shikamaru doubted it.

Had anyone ever told him relationships between two guys were normal, especially for shinobi who lived day to day and didn't have the luxury of discriminating where they got their few pleasures and comforts?

Neji didn't answer the question. He sat back and stared at Shikamaru and, like before, Shikamaru stared back. He let his sincerity and honesty overcome his usual boredom, let Neji see that he wasn't teasing him or joking, that he was being completely serious.

And Neji was a genius. He was a master at reading body language, at understanding a person just from they way they moved. At seeing underneath the underneath. It didn't take him long to determine that Shikamaru was telling the truth, then apply it to everything he had known previously. Shikamaru waited for his conclusion, waited to see whether Neji would decide he was right or wrong.

The answer came in a way Shikamaru was coming to expect. Neji reached out and moved a piece. Letting a small smile quirk one side of his mouth, he countered, and the came was on again.

About ten minutes later, a voice slightly quieter than usual but with the same confidence and arrogance as normal asked, "Chouji?"

He didn't need to have it expanded. "No." Chouji was a good friend, true, his best friend, but that was all.

"Ino?"

There was a split second pause, where even the rain seemed to stop falling. Shikamaru looked up, eyes wide in horror.

Then collapsed into hysterics.

When he was still laughing thirty seconds later, Neji huffed, "I'll take that as a no."

But as Shikamaru looked up, wiping the tears out of his eyes, he noticed that despite the tone of voice and stern set of his mouth, there was something light and amused in those colourless eyes.

And Shikamaru knew he was grinning inside, and so he grinned back.

\---

Shikamaru won the game, naturally.

And his mum yelled at him for the puddle on the kitchen floor.

Remembering the almost-smile, he decided it was worth the lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the mission where Naruto joins Team Gai to fight Raiga, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Basically, Neji gets knocked out in the final battle and Naruto (as usual) saves the day.

Shikamaru was pissed. It was a mixture of irritation, boredom and a faint indignation that was probably groundless. It was just...he thought being made Chuunin meant he didn't have to do troublesome missions like finding Naruto for Hokage-sama. The moron could be anywhere in Konoha. Or lost outside it, knowing him.

He'd tried the usual suspects. Ichiraku, the bridge, the hospital, the Bathhouse, his apartment (which had a suspicious smell he didn't want to identify) and now he was going through the training grounds. Of course, being a ninja village, there were a lot of public ones.

Still, it was better than listening to Ino complain about having no one to drool over any more. Or watching Chouji drool over what he hoped were crisps and not a certain loud, blonde kunoichi.

Approaching his fifth field and trying to work out how to make Naruto pay for this, he sensed someone's chakra ahead. It was familiar, which really didn't narrow it down that much. Turning the corner, he blinked.

Neji Hyuuga stood in front of a log, doing striking exercises. Presumably even prodigies like him needed to do repetitive exercises to train the body. From the stains on the padding on the log, and the sweat dripping over his skin, he'd been there a while.

"Neji," he called. The other didn't start, but that wasn't a surprise. He'd probably seen Shikamaru approach.

Walking forward, he stopped a few metres away and waited while Neji finished his set. He noticed darker areas on the bandaged hands where he'd bled through, and how he hit the log with more force than necessary.

Finally he stopped and turned, nodding. "Shikamaru," he greeted, panting.

"Hey. You seen Naruto?"

The other shook his head. "Not since yesterday."

Shikamaru frowned, then realisation struck. "Right, you had a mission with him."

Neji nodded, turning away slightly to tighten the loosened bandages on his arm. Coincidentally, this meant he couldn't meet Shikamaru's gaze. The boy frowned lightly, eyeing him. Something was wrong. "Was it successful?"

Neji paused slightly. "It was."

Shikamaru continued to stare, and Neji moved his left foot slightly. If he didn't know better, he'd say the other boy was uncomfortable. "Well, good."

There was silence. Shikamaru began to wonder if he should politely leave when Neji looked up, finally meeting his eyes casually, like he hadn't just been avoiding them. "Naruto defeated the enemy."

Now, that was a curious statement. Not I, or we. Naruto. Shikamaru looked at him, wondering why the emphasis. Why Neji felt the need to stress the fact that Naruto had defeated the enemy. Why Naruto had been needed to defeat the enemy.

…Ahh. Naruto had been needed, because Neji wasn't strong enough by himself. That explained it. Of course Neji would be the type to take something like that to heart, to work harder, punish himself. Then again, weren't all the genin facing that mindset? Have to get stronger, better, faster. Can't fail this time, next time, any time. Have to be the best. More, more, more.

Shikamaru smirked. "He has a habit of taking over, huh?"

Neji just looked at him, then smirked back in agreement.

Shikamaru looked at the boy, debating an issue in his mind. He didn't really know the other that well. Sure, they'd played a few games of Shougi, had talking occasionally during them, but he still didn't know him. Then again, what was there to know? He'd been there for the Chuunin exam, probably knew just as much about Neji as anyone, including his team. Heck, maybe even more. Did Neji even socialise with his team outside of missions and training?

_I might as well. Who else is around that understands, and is willing to speak to him? After all, we're both in the same situation._

"I'm almost grateful to Sasuke, you know."

Neji blinked, then shot him a look that clearly said 'you're an idiot', and he smirked. He knew what it sounded like, but it was true. "That mission – it was a complete failure. But it made me see I couldn't just coast any more. I'm a Chuunin, which means I'm responsible for others. I have to be stronger. Otherwise my team will suffer."

Neji was staring at him in surprise. Slowly, he nodded, eyes glazing over slowly as he remembered the mission. Thinking of his injuries, and how close he'd been to death, the memories probably weren't too pleasant.

"I need to be stronger, so next time, I won't let my team down."

Neji frowned slightly. "Shikamaru, you-" He stopped, hesitating, before continuing. "We were six Genin-level, against five Jounin-level and another Genin. And we all came back. It may not have been a success, but the mission was not a failure."

Shikamaru was starting to regret starting this topic of conversation. The wound was barely healed, and here he was ripping it open again. It was something he was embarrassingly emotional about, but Neji's words woke something in him that was reluctant to let this go. "You almost di-"

"I lived." Neji's voice was firm. "I lived, and am stronger for it. And that is due to you."

It wasn't; Shikamaru knew he had nothing to do with Neji and Chouji's survival. It was because they were strong, strong enough to win, to survive a danger Shikamaru had put them in. But despite that, he almost felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted. Maybe it was the fact that Neji didn't blame him.

Instead of arguing, he just nodded, and looked away. Neji did the same. Obviously the thoughts had been plaguing both of them for a while, otherwise neither would have spoken about it. Sometimes the water just gets too heavy, and the dam bursts.

Maybe it would have been easier to cope with if Shikamaru could have talked to someone, but adults didn't cry to their parents any more, and no matter how old you were, when you left the Academy you were an adult. Ino hadn't been there, wouldn't understand, and Shikamaru felt too guilty to even mention the topic to Chouji. He remembered the first thing his friend had said to him after waking up – _I showed you were a good leader, didn't I?_ – and sometimes felt sick thinking that Chouji had almost died because of him.

But Neji understood. He'd been there, had been as close to dying as Chouji, and understood without Shikamaru having to explain. Despite all the previous missions, all the training, all the injuries and scares and kills, it hadn't been real.

But that mission; that mission where they would have all been wiped out if it hadn't been for the Sand Shinobi, it had made everything abundantly clear. This wasn't a game, or a way to pass the time – it was real. It was deadly. And to survive, they all had to be so much more stronger.

"I should have just worked with the family deer. Or become a medic-nin. This is far too troublesome." His sigh was weary and rueful.

Neji looked at him, and smirked. "You wouldn't give it up."

Shikamaru thought back to that moment in the hospital, when he was sure he'd killed two members of his team. When he was responsible for a terrible failure and thought he couldn't do it again. Wasn't good enough to lead, wasn't strong enough, just wasn't enough to be a shinobi. He would have walked then. Maybe he would have come back, or maybe that mission would have been his last, but for that moment, waiting to hear the news that his best friend was dead, he was certain But now?

"No. I wouldn't give it up." Not until he had proved…no, not ever.

Silence fell once more, but this time it was comfortable. Easy. The awkwardness that Shikamaru would have expected from such a raw conversation didn't appear, and he let himself relax.

"Naruto…" Neji trailed off, seeming uncomfortable. But then his back straightened, and he looked Shikamaru straight in the eyes, as if gaining confidence. "Naruto told me about your fight in the third exam. You surrendered before you could lose." Shikamaru nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "I wondered…why you kept going on the mission. Even after you knew we'd have to be sacrificed one by one. Why you would risk it."

Shikamaru looked away. It was something he wondered about as well. To be honest, he still didn't really understand. Unless, foolishly, he'd clung on to…"Hope. I'd hoped we'd succeed." He chuckled darkly. "I guess I calculated wrong."

Neji didn't answer, but there were no recriminations on his face. No blame. No anger. Just an acceptance that faded into his habitual composed expression. A silence fell that seemed relieved, all the unanswered questions and unspoken words quietened for once.

After a couple of minutes, Neji shifted on his feet. He looked towards the training grounds, then at Shikamaru. "Would you like to spar?" he asked politely. Nothing in his voice gave away what they had just been discussing.

Shikamaru realised this was his way of being friendly and returning the gesture of openness. He also realised that Neji was, at least in hand to hand combat, far superior to Shikamaru, and it would be far too troublesome to actually spar with him. But how to say no without seeming to reject Neji's attempts at friendship?

"You know, Ino sometimes calls sparring dancing."

Neji stared "What?"

Turning his head to the side, Shikamaru hid a smirk. "When two opponents of reasonably equal skill spar against each other, it does look like they're doing an intricate, carefully choreographed dance." Especially the way Neji fights. Smooth, quick and graceful, each movement perfectly controlled and elegant. Beautiful to watch.

He dared to look back at the Hyuuga's face, and almost laughed at the expression of barely-suppressed horror. "That…that is untrue!" Neji spluttered.

"Not really." He made sure to keep his voice casual. "Ino says sparring can sometimes look pretty."

Neji's eyes widened, and then narrowed. Apparently he had picked up on the fact that he was being teased. "Then would you like to see how well you dance, Shikamaru?" His voice was dangerously calm.

"Ah." An almost inaudible crack, the distant sound of splashing, and Shikamaru felt drops sliding down his neck. Looking up just in time to get another raindrop in his eye, he held in a sigh of relief. "Look at that, it's raining."

"That seems to happen a lot around us," Neji replied, voice suspicious.

Shikamaru laughed it off. It wasn't like Neji could blame him for the weather, after all. "Maybe another day, huh?" He felt his heart sink as a smug smirk crept over Neji's face.

"Shikamaru, have you never trained in the rain before? That's a terrible oversight in your training. Who is your sensei?"

Shikamaru stared at him, hearing the unspoken threat. "Well, of course I've trained in the –"

"Then you have no problem in sparring in the rain, of course."

Shikamaru looked helplessly at him. "…of course."

\---

This time, it was Neji who won the match between them.

Shikamaru returned home, bruised, battered and wet, and vowed to win the next one.


End file.
